leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-4866057-20130710111345
nida is realy no fun at the moment. playing against her is just annoying becouse of the way she is build. and playing as her is frustrating if you try to play around her ultimate (witch would be the way she is most fun to play) but with the overpowerd q there is no way you can realy play her as something else then full ap assasin and poker. with is realy no fun. if you just think about all her diffrent ways to fight, you see that only the most boring and frustrating is viable now. nida is not overpowerd at all, i would say she is realy weak at the moment. but the fact that attacking in couger form is a realy dumb idee, if the enemy is not realy weak already or you are not stupidly feed, makes all the players build her the only way that can compensate her realy weak ultimate and stats. i played agains her as ziggs last time and i doged every q till minet 10. that was realy annoying for me and must have been frustrating for her. she never killed me with her ult. and when she tried she explodet, not able to get into range. in my opinion riot should buff her in 1 of 2 ways to force players to stop playing her this toxic way. 1 make her a finisher: giving her more movementspeed on her ultimate and giving takedown a high ap ratio. then increase the range she can leap with pounce to something like 250. in trade for that increase its cooldown, to something like 10 sec. and then change javeline toss adding a dmg per %of current health but decreasing the base dmg, so it is more punishing to get hit with full hp but greatly looses its dmg vs low health targets. with that changes nida would have to be played with more risk but also with a great deal of reward. landing a javelin on a full health target would still be a great feeling and getting hit by one would not be a big deal for already dmged champs, making them more willing to stay in lane and keep on fighting. with the bonus in cougar form nida would be a real scare for low health champs giving squishies a hard time to stay save, but giving tanks and bruisers a good feeling becouse they can stand the burst and can no longer be damaged (much) from her toss. nidalee players could not play her full ap now becouse the would have a hard time killing someone from save distance and would have a hard time surviving in close range. that would bring them to build a mix of health armor mres and ap with would make her toss less rewarding but her ultimate much better. bringing her to a new not toxic level. 2 make her a fighter: giving her cougar form a lot more armore and mres. then adding a short stun to her swipe (1sec or even 0.5sec) and changing it to +ad. remove the %of missing health on takedown and increase its base dmg (double it or so). make primal surge also increase movement speed but remove the base heal and +ap and give her %of missing health instead. then change her toss to do additional %of missing health dmg and lower the base dmg and remove the +ap or make it +ad. that would make her realy dangerous up close and remove her current toxic build. going in as a nidalee player would now feel realy great, it would make her realy destroy everything up close. playing against her would be a lot less frustrating the toss would hardly do dmg if you are at max health, so you dont have to doge every single one but once you get low they could ,just as easy as it is now, move you back to base with a single hit. with her better e she could not only be better support, she could boost herself up to get into close range, and she could stand her ground vs high health targets becouse of the stun. going in and fighting would be the new way nidalee is played with would make players buy more bruiser items, making her a real beast in teamfights. and if someone tries to run from you with low health you can still just finish them with your toss realy easy. well thats just my first thoughts about it. would be happy if you bring in your own ideas and tell me the things that i didn't think of. sorry for my engrish.